


Simple Creatures

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Megaera uses her whip and her strap to keep Zagreus and Thanatos in line. Good thing they're such obedient boys. She could almost come to like them and not just use them. Almost.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus, Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 334





	Simple Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I briefly own this tag. This OT3 deserves so much smut.

“On your knees.” 

Zagreus and Thanatos obeyed.

They were smart to do so. Megaera was running low on patience today, even lower than usual. Zagreus’s latest escape attempt had not amused Hades, something that was very much Megaera’s fucking problem.

And Thanatos. Helping the idiot boy flee his father’s house. What exactly was he thinking? Thanatos was supposed to be the reasonable one. 

Megaera tsked. Her obvious disgust made Zagreus’s cock twitch. She saw it, saw the pathetic little thing strain up toward his naked torso. 

She stepped between his legs. His eyes followed her the whole way, up from the boots that were her only clothing to the bare curves of her body. Megaera pressed the toe of one boot against his cock and pushed until he winced. He sighed when she eased off, but that flush in his cheeks brightened. 

“Is this what you go out there for?” Megaera sneered. “Just to fail so I’ll punish you? Pathetic.” 

Another twitch. Even Thanatos reacted, some choked little noise grumbling in his throat. 

“If you desire or require preparation, I suggest doing it now,” she said. Then she turned away.

Instantly, shuffling and rustling broke out behind her. She knew without looking that the boys were groping and rolling and grabbing at each other. Gods, they were simple creatures. Only their fear of her whip had kept them from fucking before she gave the command. 

She retrieved that whip now. She suspected she’d need it for this. 

That was not all Megaera gathered before returning to the men wrestling on the carpet. When she turned, what she wore around her hips distracted Zagreus from his attempts to get his fingers into Thanatos. Zagreus lay on his back, Thanatos in his arms, sucking at his neck, their cocks rubbing together while their hands roamed.

“Than,” Zagreus said.

Thanatos looked up and now both of them gaped at Megaera. She smirked, stroking the cock fastened around her hips, holding the whip in her free hand. She had no oil on her hands; it was mere decadence to pump the toy before the hungry eyes of her companions. Megaera crooked a finger, still idly stroking, and the men shuffled to her on their knees. 

Megaera released her hold on the cock strapped around her hips and Zagreus and Thanatos dove in. She threaded her fingers through their hair as the boys fought for space on her cock. Zagreus managed to get his lips around the head while Thanatos sucked along the shaft. When they met each other somewhere in the middle, they paused to lick at each other instead of her. Simple creatures. 

“It is your turn, Zagreus,” she said. 

He whined. Fear? Anticipation? It didn’t matter. She would fuck him either way. 

“Go on, then,” she said. 

He crawled away, perching on his hands and knees. 

“Is he ready?” Megaera said.

Thanatos nodded. 

She stroked her whip in both hands before sending it out to flick against Zagreus’s ass. “He better be.”

Megaera strode to him, dragging the tip of her whip over his reddened skin. He was quivering, breath already audible. She could see the wetness around his hole and dripping down his leg. Thanatos could be so sloppy with things like this. 

Megaera snapped the whip out again, cutting a hot red stripe across Zagreus’s ass. His yelp melted almost instantly into a moan. 

“Not here,” she said. “Get up. Bend over the table. I don’t mean to get on my knees just to fuck you.” 

He scrambled up, leaning over a narrow table as instructed. Megaera smiled. That table was a deliberate choice. It was a good height for her, but more importantly, it was thin. Zagreus could lean his whole torso across it, which meant...

“Go ahead, Than.” 

Thanatos nearly ran to the other side of the table, angling his cock into Zagreus’s mouth even before Megaera positioned behind the rebellious son of Hades. Not so rebellious right now. He dutifully sucked on Thanatos’s cock, hitching even farther across the table to take him deeper. Thanatos held him lightly by the hair, murmuring encouragement as Zagreus bobbed.

Honestly, they were so soft with each other it made Megaera nauseous. 

She lined up behind Zagreus, pushing the toy at his slick hole. He groaned as she applied more pressure, insisting until she squeezed inside him. Zagreus moaned loudly around Thanatos’s cock. 

“So good,” Thanatos murmured. “You’re doing so good.”

Megaera struggled not to roll her eyes.

She nudged in deeper, dragged by the friction. She didn’t make it all the way, but Zagreus’s legs were already trembling, his moans wheezy and high-pitched. Megaera pulled back and she knew from how he arched that the toy was grinding over his prostate and lighting up all those tender, delicate nerves. 

She would not be gentle with them. The moment she pulled back, she slammed in again, harder and faster this time, grabbing his hips for leverage, repeating the motion until she could thrust smoothly and swiftly. He jolted against the table, rattling the beleaguered furniture with each beat. 

On the other side of the table, Thanatos was still whispering to him and petting Zagreus’s hair. All those sweet words and tender little touches – they made Megaera want to fuck him harder. 

She slapped Zagreus’s ass right on top of the marks she’d made with her whip. He shouted, arching and bucking, the cock slipping out of his mouth. He stayed like that, curling his body upward, gasping at the ceiling, clutching the edge of the table as Megaera took him. 

“Thanatos, why is his mouth not stuffed?” Megaera said. “Do you mean to make me do all the work myself? I’m not here as charity.” 

Thanatos did not respond, but he did shove his cock back into Zagreus’s eager mouth, sliding in until Zagreus choked. 

Thanatos jerked back. “I-I’m sorry.” But Zagreus gripped him by the hip, keeping him deep down his throat. 

Megaera smirked at the display. Zagreus deserved a treat for that. She slapped his ass again, slapped those raw red stripes, and Zagreus moaned. The tremors that shivered up his legs might have toppled him if he weren’t spread across the table. Even with its support he stumbled a little. 

Megaera withdrew the toy entirely. That would not do. Zagreus made a noise of mingled surprise and distress when he was empty.

“Flip over,” she said. “Get on your back.”

He popped Thanatos’s cock out of his mouth before hastening to obey, lying on his back atop the little table. 

“Farther back,” Megaera said. “I suspect you’ll need to tilt your head to get Than back in your mouth, now won’t you?” 

Zagreus blinked at her a moment, processing. Then he scrambled backward. The muscle of his torso stretched lean and long as he reached back, pulling Thanatos to him by the hips, angling Thanatos’s cock into his mouth. It would be more shallow with Zagreus upside down, but Megaera enjoyed the sight of him spread out like this, taking both their cocks from on his back. 

She used his thighs for leverage when she got back inside him. Zagreus’s legs were spread around her, his ankles hooked over her shoulders. She bucked against him, pounding as hard as she liked, bracing against his thighs. He jolted atop the table. Megaera knew that every thrust sent Thanatos’s cock deeper down his throat and that was part of the pleasure as well, the knowledge that she was effectively the one fucking him on both sides, Thanatos as much of a toy as the cock she wore around her hips. 

Zagreus whined and moaned and whimpered. His legs quivered against her. His cock strained, precum leaking out against his belly in a pathetic, meager trail. 

Thanatos was nearly as embarrassing. He’d finally stopped with the sweet nothings, the words roughening into rasped breathing. He rolled his hips and Megaera moved to match him so they could simultaneously fill Zagreus with cock as deeply as possible. 

If Zagreus could have cried out, he likely would have. Instead, his blissful exclamations emerged muffled and muddied. Zagreus arched his whole back, going rigid and tense around the cocks inside him. His dick strained. As she pounded in, he finally broke, spilling ropy strands across his torso. Megaera fucked him through his orgasm, even as Thanatos went still and spilled down his throat. 

Gods, of course they even came together. 

Once it passed, she slipped out of him and loosened the straps of the toy around her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Megaera kicked it away, tossing aside the whip as well. Zagreus was limp atop the table, legs shaking, chest and stomach messy with his own cum. Thanatos was kissing along his forehead, whispering into his ears, smoothing his sweaty hair off his face. 

Megaera cleared her throat to draw their attention away from each other. 

“Well?” 

That was all she said, but both men scrambled toward her, back on their knees where she’d placed them at the start of this. 

Zagreus dove in first, his tongue pushing between her folds, licking until he found her clit and she had to steady herself by gripping his hair. 

Her other hand found found Thanatos’s shoulder as he bent to suck at her nipple. For all his soft, fond words for Zagreus, he tugged hard with lips and teeth when he had her breast in his mouth. Megaera dug her nails into his shoulder, hissing from the sharp clash of sensations. 

Zagreus added his hand, slipping inside her with first one finger, then two. He curled as he thrust into her, his tongue still lapping at her clit. Meanwhile, Thanatos’s mouth worked up her chest, over her collar bones to suck at the tender skin of her neck. He made it all the way to her ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth, his breath hot along all the places he’d kissed. 

She came like that, both of them working their mouths and hands over her body, pleasuring her to completion. They even held her through it, their hands steady and strong as the waves washed through her and onto to Zagreus’s fingers. 

They seemed to content to stay there and hold her as her body cooled, but she extracted herself from their touch. It was a dangerous thing, lingering there too long. 

Megaera gathered her scattered clothing, but did not bother cleaning up the toys or oil. The boys could do that. She had better places to be. 

“Are you leaving?” Zagreus said when she paced to the door.

Her hand lingered against the handle. It was his room, even if she’d slowly come to store her toys here. For efficiency, she told herself.

“Yes,” she said. “Clean up.” 

She did not stay to see if they obeyed. She did not need to. They always obeyed. 

Sweet, simple creatures. 

Megaera bit her cheeks to keep from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
